Mix mix Chocolate
by kmil-chan
Summary: Idea tomada del manga con el mismo nombre. ¿No quieres jugar? El ganador recibe un maravilloso regalo. Un pequeño juego que incluye chocolate y afrodisiacos. All Junjou. Advertencia:Hard Yaoi. Ch 2 Egoist.
1. Romantica

:Advertencia:

En el siguiente fic habrá situaciones sexuales muy explicitas, vamos que es Hard Yaoi. Si estás de acuerdo con esto continua leyendo.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, la creación de este fic es meramente para el entretenimiento.

.

~Romantica~

Misaki preparaba sus cosas rápidamente, abajo en la sala Aikawa y el gran Akihiko-sensei se encontraban arreglando unos asuntos sobre el manuscrito de ese mes. El joven sabía que Usami no había dormido lo suficiente en algunos días y lo más probable era que cuando Aikawa se fuera lo atacaría sin piedad. Finalmente las cosas estaban guardadas en su mochila y estaba listo para salir, abrió la puerta con cuidado y en esos momentos escucho otra puerta cerrarse y abrirse. Asomó un poco la cabeza y noto a la chica sentada en el sillón masajeando uno de sus brazos.

"¿Usagi-san?"

"Misaki-kun, el sensei salió a la tienda a comprar más cigarrillos."

Misaki bajo las escaleras viendo como la chica guardaba el manuscrito en su bolsa un poco cansada. El chico le ayudo a recoger las tazas y llevarlas a la cocina.

"Bueno Aikawa-san, yo también voy de salida."

"¡Ah! Espera Misaki-kun antes de que te vayas quiero darte unos chocolates que traje."

"¿Chocolates?"

Misaki siguió a la chica al desayunador donde tenía una enorme bolsa color negra. Aikawa subió la bolsa a la mesa y empezó a sacar un montón de libros, una secadora, un par de camisetas, hasta que finalmente saco una pequeña bolsa transparente llena de chocolates. El chico dejo su mochila apoyada en la silla y trajo 2 vasos de la cocina con leche.

"Valla Aikawa-san, son demasiados."

"Tienen que serlo Misaki-kun son para un juego."

"¿Un juego? Nunca había escuchado de una juego con chocolates."

"No te preocupes te aseguro que este te gustara."

La chica sonrió malévolamente y guardo las cosas de nuevo en la bolsa grande dejando la bolsita con los chocolates encima de la mesa. Misaki puso un vaso cerca de la chica y le dio un sorbo al suyo mientras veía con interés como la mujer se movía rápidamente guardando todo.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta, esta bolsa está llena de chocolates pero no son todos iguales"-. La chica tomo la bolsa y se la paso al chico para que pudiera ver de cerca los chocolates.- "entre todos estos chocolates hay uno que es gourmet."

"¿un chocolate gourmet?"

"Exacto y el juego consiste en tener la suerte de encontrar el chocolate gourmet, el ganador obtiene un premio"-. La chica sonrió de nuevo.- "que me dices Misaki-kun, ¿jugamos?"

Misaki analizo por unos momentos la cara de la chica, sabía que aunque la apreciara mucho no podía bajar la guardia con ella. Después de todo ella era una fiel admiradora del BL y estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa se podía esconder en un chocolate. El chico movió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, por dios era Aikawa-san no una completa desconocida ella no haría nada para perjudicarlo, ¿o sí?

"Está bien Aikawa-san, juguemos"

"Perfecto, ¡Mix Chocolate!"

Misaki eligió un chocolate de la bolsa y después la chica lo imito, ambos abrieron sus chocolates. Los chocolates parecían iguales así que Misaki se hizo a la idea de que había perdido y sin pensarlo más se comió el chocolate.

"_Este chocolate no sabe a como todos los demás que eh comido…¿puede ser?...si, el gourmet"-. _El chico se levanto de su silla de repente_.-"_ ¡Aikawa-san! mire"

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Misaki volteo hacia la puerta y vio a Usami fumando un cigarrillo, el chico corrió a su lado contándole del pequeño juego y como acababa de ganarlo. Aikawa, por su parte, estaba realmente satisfecha ya que su plan había funcionado. El sensei se quedo parado viendo al feliz chico celebrando causándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿¡Cual es mi premio Aikawa-san!?"

"No te preocupes Misaki-kun, ya tendrás tu premio"

El chico se puso a lavar los vasos que habían usado mientras Aikawa recogía sus cosas. Pasó a un lado del sensei y puso su mano en su hombro sonriéndole y dejando escapar una risita quedamente para después salir del departamento. Misaki termino de lavar y recogió de nuevo su mochila.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Pensaba en ir a comprar algunas cosas, para hacer la cena y no estaría mal comprar lo que falta."

"Voy contigo."

"Está bien Usagi-san, ya saliste de todas formas a la tienda y no hay problema en que valla solo."

"No me importa salir dos veces si eso incluye salir contigo."

Después de que el sonrojo del chico apareciera y gritara un poco, ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del departamento. Claro, el mayor seguía apegado al chico mientras este trataba de separarse de él aunque, como todos sabes, no se alejaba mucho.

CscS

Misaki se quito el suéter que tenía encima y lo dejo en el carrito del supermercado, desde que salieron del edificio empezó a sentir mucho a calor a pesar de que había un ligero aire frio en el ambiente. El chico incluso estaba sudando y no sabía la razón sin embargo sentía como algo le apretaba en esa parte de su cuerpo entre sus piernas.

Usami se había perdido entre algunos pasillos tomando cosas y poniéndolas en el carrito mientras que el chico simplemente iba empujándolo moviéndose despacio. El mayor dejo un par de paquetes con la imagen de un oso panda en la caja y notó el sonrojo del chico.

"Misaki, ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Qué? Claro que estoy bien Usagi-san, no pasa nada."

"Entonces…¿Por qué tienes la cara roja, estas pensando en mí?"

"¿¡Qué!? Usagi-san aquí no es lugar para jugar."

El sensei se acerco al chico mientras este había empezado a caminar hacia atrás tratando de alejarse del mayor, pero sin darse cuenta choco contra una pila de rollos de papel y cayó al suelo.

"¡Misaki!"

El chico intento incorporarse mientras un encargado de la tienda y otras personas se acercaron a él, Misaki se disculpo y en eso sintió como Usami lo tomaba de la mano ayudándolo a levantarse. El menor sintió como el sonrojo aumentaba y notaba que su piel empezaba a arder donde el mayor tenía su mano. Una vez de pie, el chico se disculpo de nuevo y camino hacia la fila para pagar.

Una vez que llego a la fila intento calmarse respirando hondo, sin embargo aun sentía su cara roja y como su cuerpo entero ardía. Intento darse un poco de aire con sus manos pero no era suficiente y para colmo cada vez sentía más apretados los pantalones.

"Ah…¿Qué me pasa? No sé porque tengo tanto calor, ¡y tu allá abajo deja de reaccionar cada vez que Usagi-san se acerca!…tengo calor"

Usami se paro detrás del chico, la mujer detrás de él empujo un poco el carrito obligándolo a acercarse más al cuerpo del chico. Misaki noto la cercanía del mayor e intento calmarse pero de inmediato su cuerpo reacciono haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.

"Misaki"-. Usami susurro a la oreja del chico notando como este empezaba a temblar.-"¿Qué te pasa? Estas actuando muy extraño."

"Ah…deben…deben ser imaginaciones tuyas Usagi-san."

"Claro que no Misaki, cada vez que me acerco noto como te sonrojas."

El aliento de Usami chocaba contra la oreja del chico haciéndolo sentir un enorme escalofrió. Usami se acerco de nuevo cuando la fila avanzo, sin embargo era el turno del chico así que este empezó a sacar las cosas del carrito. El mayor se entretuvo pagando las cosas mientras que Misaki tomo las bolsas y salió primero de la tienda.

"¡Dios tengo que calmarme! Cada vez me siento más y más caliente...¿¡Que me pasa!?"

El chico notaba como esa parte entre sus piernas estaba molestando de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que Usami lo seguía e intento apresurar el paso, sin embargo el mayor también había empezado a caminar más rápido y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

"¡Misaki cuidado!"

El chico sintió como era jalado hacia atrás para evitar que un coche lo atropellara. Sin darse cuenta camino hasta el cruce y el semáforo ya había cambiado. Usami lo atrajo a su cuerpo notando como el chico temblaba de nuevo y su sonrojo aumentaba. Entonces el escritor recordó **esa** conversación.

"_**Tranquilo sensei, yo le ayudare con esa **__**tensión con un regalo que se que le gustara."**_

"_**¿Qué tipo de regalo?"**_

"_**No se preocupe sensei, usted sabrá que regalo es."**_

Usami abrazo más al chico y camino con él hacia el edificio. Misaki empezó a empujarlo, se sentía más caliente a cada segundo que pasaba y su entrepierna cada vez estaba más despierta. Se subieron al elevador, el mayor apretó el botón hacia su piso y una vez las puertas se cerraron beso al menor acorralándolo contra la pared del elevador.

"Ah…Usagi-san no…¡ah!"

Usami besaba apasionadamente al chico sosteniendo sus manos, se alejo un poco de él para observar aquel rostro que tanto amaba cubierto de rubor y un poco de sudor. El chico jadeaba y tiritaba un poco, el mayor sonrió y se acerco de nuevo al chico pero un sonido de campanas le indico que ya habían llegado a su piso.

El mayor jalo de nuevo al chico hasta el departamento, una vez adentro le quito las bolsas de sus manos para poder dejarlas en la cocina. Misaki aprovecho el descuido para corres escaleras arriba e ir directamente a su cuarto pero una mano le impidió abrir la puerta. Usami tomo la mano del chico y lo llevo a su cuarto empujándolo a la cama. Misaki trato de levantarse pero Usami ya estaba encima de él besándolo y una de sus manos había empezado a desabotonar su camisa.

"Misaki ese chocolate que comiste…era un afrodisiaco."

El menor se quedo quieto al escuchar las palabras de Usami, sin embargo este no se quedo quieto y le quito de inmediato la camisa al chico. El mayor lo beso de nuevo y después empezó a lamer y mordisquear su cuello mientras que con sus manos masajeaba sus pezones.

"¡Ah! No…Usagi-san espera ¡ah!"

Usami ahora tenía su atención en el pecho del chico, masajeando con sus manos y succionando un poco. El chico quiso moverse pero su entrepierna empezó a dolerle a causa de los pantalones, sentía como si se quemara por dentro pero era una sensación demasiado placentera.

Una de las manos del escritor viajo hasta su pantalón para quitárselo mientras que el chico lo ayudaba con sus piernas, quedando desnudo en la cama. Usami se detuvo y se separo del chico observándolo. Noto como su cara estaba completamente roja, aun temblaba un poco y su respiración era muy agitada. El mayor sonrió y beso la frente del chico atrayendo su atención.

"Te amo, Misaki."

El rostro del chico se puso rojo causando alegría al mayor. Usami de nuevo se acerco al chico besándolo y noto como los brazos del menor estaban alrededor de su cuello. Usami sonrió y continúo lamiendo su cuello mientras que una de sus manos viajo hasta el miembro del chico acariciándolo.

"¡Ah! N-n-no Usagi ¡Ah!...san..."

Usami dejo la boca del chico y lentamente empezó a bajar dejando un rastro de besos por el abdomen del chico hasta llegar a sus piernas. Misaki había dejado de moverse y ahora solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que el mayor le causaba. De repente dejo de sentir el otro cuerpo y abrió los ojos viendo como el mayor empezaba a quitarse la ropa, el chico trago sonoramente. Usami sintió la mirada de su acompañante y empezó a quitarse la ropa aun más lento notando como el chico gemía cada vez más y más.

"¿Te gusta verme desnudo, Misaki?"

"¿Qui-quien quiere verte desnudo?"

Usami sonrió, tiro su pantalón junto con su ropa interior al suelo y se acerco de nuevo a besarlo. Con sus manos comenzó a masajear el miembro del chico mientras este trataba de respirar mientras el mayor chupaba su cuello. Misaki sintió que estaba a punto de venirse cuando las manos del mayor se detuvieron haciéndolo abrir los ojos.

"¡Usagi-san!"

"Pídemelo Misaki."

"¿Qué…que quieres que te pida?"

Usami se acerco a la oreja del chico y le dio unas cuantas mordidas sacando gemidos de este.

"Pídeme que te haga correrte."

Misaki sacudió la cabeza negando fuertemente mientras que Usami sonrió de nuevo. Lentamente el mayor empezó a besar uno de sus pezones mientras que con una mano acariciaba su miembro lentamente. El ritmo de su mano cambiaba de rápido a lento torturando al chico, este incluso había empezado a mover las caderas al ritmo de la mano del mayor pero antes de que el chico pudiera correrse Usami lo detenía.

"Usagi-san ya…ah…por favor…"

"¿Qué quieres Misaki?"

El chico tomo todo el aire que pudo y cerrando los ojos reunió toda la fuerza que tenía para levantarse y besar al mayor.

"Déjame correrme."

Usami vio como el chico caía de nuevo a la cama temblando, sonrió. Con su mano masajeo un poco más el miembro del chico y después reemplazar su mano con su boca. Misaki levanto un poco la espalda al sentir la cálida boca del mayor pasearse por su miembro con un delicioso ritmo. El menor empezó a mover la cadera de nuevo mientras que el mayor seguía succionando.

"Hum Usagi-san yo…¡Ah!" 

El chico se derramo en la boca del menor cayendo en la cama fatigado. El mayor trago la esencia del menor y comenzó a besa sus piernas mientras el chico seguía temblando. Ah pesar de haber corrido, Misaki aun seguía duro y el calor había comenzado de nuevo.

"Usagi-san…más."

Usami levanto la cara y vio como el chico lo veía a los ojos completamente rojo.

"Hoy estas más excitado que nunca Misaki."

"No-no es culpa mía fue- ¡Ah!"

Usami engullo de nuevo el miembro del chico notando las manos de este en su cabeza. Misaki sintió de repente una mano del mayor en su entrada. Usami se separo del chico y lo beso de nuevo mientras metía un dedo dentro del menor, el chico brinco al sentir el dedo del mayor.

"Usa-Usagi-san esto…¡humm!" 

El mayor movió el dedo en el interior del chico y minutos después introdujo otros 2 dedos al mismo tiempo. El chico seguía jadeando y moviendo las caderas. Usami lo cargo un poco para acomodarlo sobre una almohada y saco los dedos. Poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro dentro del menor mientras este aguantaba la respiración, unos empujones más y el mayor estuvo completamente dentro de él.

"Misaki…muévete."

El chico obedeció moviendo lentamente la cadera de adelante hacia atrás. Usami sonrió y empezó embestir contra el chico. Misaki empezó a gemir más fuerte mientras el mayor aumentaba el ritmo.

"¡Ah! no…Usagi-san yo voy a…""

"Yo… también."

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos se corrieron juntos. Usami salió del cuerpo del menor y se acostó a su lado mientras que el chico trataba de recobrar el aliento. Movieron las sabanas y se cubrieron, Usami abrazo al chico mientras este empezaba a quedarse dormido.

"Misaki, te amo."

"…yo también…Usagi-san."

El mayor sonrió, beso la frente del chico y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

PtpT

Misaki seguía recostado en el sillón mientras que Usami le traía un vaso con agua. El chico había recordado todo lo que había pasado en la noche y un enorme sonrojo invadió su cara. Había intentado levantarse de la cama pero tuvo un enorme dolor en la espalda así que ahora tenía que descansar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"  
"¿¡Como quieres que me sienta!? Después de todo lo que me hiciste ayer."

"Pero si tú fuiste quien me lo pidió Misaki, incluso rogaste por más."

"Solo por esta vez…no voy a decir nada, estoy demasiado cansado."

El chico se sentó y tomo el vaso con agua para darle un sorbo, levanto la cara y noto como el mayor dejaba unas cuantas envolturas encima de la mesa. Misaki se aterrorizo al notar de que eran las envolturas.

"U-Usagi-san, ¿Qué estas comiendo?"

"Chocolate, había muchos en una bolsa."

Misaki se levanto y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su cuarto.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Descansaré en mi cuarto."

"Misaki…¿no crees que hace calor aquí?"

"No Usagi-san espera…no me veas así Usagi-san, es pleno día…me-me duele la espalda, ¿recuerdas?"

"No te preocupes, te daré un masaje que te ayudara."

"No Usagi-san espera … ¿¡donde estas tocando!? ¡Esa no es mi espalda!"

Ese día el chico aprendió una enorme lección, jamás volvería a aceptar participar en ningún tipo de juego que incluyera chocolates o cualquier otro dulce. Y mucho menos aceptaría otra cosa de parte de la chica.

"_Nii-chan las mujeres…son el demonio disfrazado"_

.

.

.

¡Ta ta!

Espero que le haya gustado. Me base en el manga "Mix mix chocolate" de Hoshino Lily-sensei que, a mi parecer, es bastante bueno…todos sus mangas lo son.

Me quede pensando después de leerlo, ¿Qué pasaría si…? Y las ideas empezaron a brotar de mi mente. Tengo planeado hacer un capitulo por cada pareja junjou, así que espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo para ver a su pareja junjou favorita jugar Mix Chocolate.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan…tan explicito, tal vez no lo sea tanto pero así lo sentí yo jeje espero que no me haya quedado tan mal -.-. Recuerden que si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o regaño, solo hay que picar al botoncito de abajo 8D.


	2. Egoist

~Egoist~

"Anda Kamijou di que si, no te cuesta nada."

El maestro estaba acorralado. Frente a él tenía a su maravilloso compañero de trabajo tratando de convencerlo de ir por unas copas esa noche, pero no estaba solo a su lado habían otros maestros con él. Desde que salieron tuvieron la…maravillosa idea de ir a tomar algo, pero él lo único que quería era ir a dormir a su casa.

"Anda Kamijou-kun nunca sales con nosotros."

"Si además Marin-sensei dijo que pagaría la primera ronda."

"Pero no se emocionen ¡eh! Porque después piden 35 tragos en la primera ronda."

"Maa vamos Kamijou, además nadie te espera en casa, ¿verdad?"

Maldito Miyagi siempre sabía utilizar a la perfección su talón de Aquiles. Ya había tratado de disculparse pero las excusas se le habían terminado, suspiro, ya no tenía salida. Bueno salir con sus compañeros aparte de Miyagi no estaba mal de vez en cuando.

"Está bien, siempre y cuando el profesor se siente a 100 metros de mi."

"Aw vamos Kamijou no seas así ya todos saben que me amas ¿para qué negarlo?"

El pequeño grupo salió de la oficina, todos cargaban sus portafolios llenos de trabajos y varias hojas, uno de ellos iba brincando felizmente gritando algo sobre un demonio ebrio mientras que los demás simplemente reían a su alrededor. Después de caminar por un buen tramo llegaron a un pequeño bar, se sentaron en una mesa circular y pidieron sus bebidas.

"Ah por fin es viernes, mira que de verdad me urgía ya salir de ese edificio."

"Tranquila Mao-chan tu solamente das clases 3 días de la semana, no puedes estar tan cansada."

"Si pero uno de esos días es en viernes"-. La chica puso su portafolio en el suelo.-"¡Aah! Y luego porque no consigo novio."

La mujer le dio un gran trago a su bebida y pidió el segundo mientras la otra a su lado empezó a quitarse el suéter y arreglarse el cabello.

"No consigues novio porque no te dejas agarrar Mao."

"No creerás que caeré tan fácilmente en tus garras, ¿verdad Hayama-sensei?"

"Bueno pero lo que dice Hayama es cierto, usted es una mujer muy hermosa Mao-san."

"Hay Miyagi-sensei que cosas dice."

La mujer de cabello corto estaba completamente roja pero feliz, a su lado la mujer con gafas sonreía mientras le pedía al mesero un poco de botana. Kamijou aflojo su corbata y dejo su saco encima de su maletín. Saco su celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida, pero nada.

"Tal vez…debería avisarle que voy a llegar tarde."

Llevo el celular a su oído y vio como el hombre a su lado le sonreía, _eres tan predecible Kamijou_ podía leer de sus ojos. Molesto cerro su celular y lo dejo encima de la mesa.

"Ah Kamijou-sensei, ¿ya tiene listo los exámenes? Recuerde que tenemos que revisarlos juntos."

"Lo siento mucho Maotsura-sensei eh estado muy ocupado con el trabajo pero sin duda los tendré listos para el martes."

"Ah Kamijou mira que eres irresponsable deberías de aprender de uno que siempre está a tiempo con sus entregas y todo."

"¿¡de quién crees que es la culpa!?"

"Vamos Kamijou, Miyagi solo juega contigo."

"¡Ah! ¿Vieron que salió un nuevo refresco? Sabor a granada."

"Si lo vi, me pareció asqueroso aparte si es granada… ¿Por qué es de color verde?"

Así es, la plática de los maestros variaba mucho en cuanto a temas sin embargo no se aburrían. Kamijou estaba tranquilo de poder descansar así de vez en cuando, mientras que esas 2 mujeres seguían hablando del color extraño del nuevo refresco la mesera llegó con unos chocolates en una bandeja.

"Buenas noches, el día de hoy venimos a ofrecer a los clientes una muestra gratis de chocolates hechos por el chef ¿desean probarlos?"

"¿chocolates?"

"Bueno, a mí en lo personal no me gusta mucho lo dulce."

"Vamos Hayama-sensei, cualquier cosa gratis es bien recibida."

Miyagi le sonrió a la mesera mientras esta sonrió de nuevo y empezó a colocar los platos con el chocolate frente a cada uno. Después de dejar los chocolates dio una pequeña reverencia y se alejo. Las chicas secretearon un poco entre ellas y después se rieron sonoramente.

"¿Se puede saber que les pasa señoritas?"

"Bueno Kamijou-sensei, es solo que estábamos recordando un pequeño juego que hacíamos de vez en cuando. Mao, ¿tienes eso?"

"Sip, pásenme todos su chocolate."

"Disculpen pero yo no pienso participar en ningún juego que ustedes hayan creado aun no olvido la broma del día de los inocentes."

"Valla Kamijou-sensei, no sabía que eras rencoroso."

"Vamos no sabíamos que la pintura no se quitaba hasta pasado un mes."

"Además te veías muy lindo Kamijou."

"¿¡pintado de naranja!?"

"Vamos hombre un chocolate no te puede lastimar ¿o sí?"

Hayama-sensei veía sonriente a Kamijou mientras alargaba su mano para tomar el plato frente a él. Kamijou se resigno de nuevo y le dio el plato al hombre. Una vez las mujeres tuvieron los chocolates en sus manos se levantaron y se fueron a otra mesa. Hayama volteo a hablar con Kamijou sobre unos asuntos escolares mientras que Miyagi tomo el celular del maestro sin que este se diera cuenta.

El celular estaba vibrando desde hacía unos momentos pero el sensei no lo había notado, así que Miyagi se levanto al baño y fue a contestar.

"Diga~."

"Ah… ¿Hiro-san?"

"Pero si eres tu Nowa-chan."

"¿No-Nowa-chan? Esto…buenas noches."

"No seas tan formal conmigo muchacho, soy Miyagi salimos a tomar un poco ahora y Kamijou está hablando por eso no ha podido contestarte."

"Ya veo…bueno, muchas gracias."

"Nee Nowa-chan, ¿has estado ocupado mucho tiempo verdad?"

"Bueno…si, eh tenido que cubrir muchas horas en el hospital."

"Si, Kamijou no deja de quejarse de que no pasa tiempo suficiente contigo."

"¿¡de verdad!?"

"Claro que no muchacho estamos hablando de Kamijou."

"Ah…me…lo imagine."

"Escucha Kamijou ha estado muy intranquilo todo este tiempo, lo mejor será que lo trates bien, ¿me oíste? Si no, no dudare en arrebatártelo."

Miyagi colgó y después apago el teléfono, se lavo las manos y salió del baño. Cuando regreso del baño se encontró a Hayama recargado en el hombro de Kamijou llorando a moco tendido mientras este tenía la cara roja y unas lágrimas amenazaban por caer de sus ojos. Ambos estaban completamente borrachos. Miyagi se sentó y dejo el celular en la mesa.

"Anda Kamijou, me voy por unos segundos y ya está en los brazos de alguien más."

"Miyagi…mi pez…Hana-chan… ¡el inodoro!"

Hayama-sensei seguía llorando hasta que Miyagi lo reto a un duelo de bebidas, de inmediato el hombre olvido su dolor y comenzaron a beber. Las mujeres regresaron con los chocolates y se sentaron completamente felices.

"Muy bien, ¿listos?"

"¿de qué es el juego?"

"Verán uno de los dulces tiene un poquito de…bueno, ya lo sabrá la persona que le toque."

"Cada quien tomara un chocolate y el primero que empiece a moverse extrañamente habrá obtenido el chocolate con la sorpresa adentro."

"Mientras no sea una cucaracha."

"¡Miyagi-sensei! No sea asqueroso en momentos así."

"No te enojes Kamijou es solo que no quiero comer a un animal, aunque no me molestaría comerte a ti."

"¡Miyagi-sensei!"

"¡A callar los 2!-. Ambos se quedaron quietos cuando la chica de gafas azoto la mesa con su vaso.- "Ahora vamos a jugar, ¡Mix Chocolate!"

Kamijou se quedo viendo su chocolate unos minutos ya que algo le salía por un pequeño agujero que le habían hecho del lado derecho, al chocolate de Miyagi y al de Hayama también pasaba lo mismo. Kamijou suspiro y se comió el chocolate. Todos se quedaron quietos por unos minutos, pero nada paso.

"Mao-chan ¿mesclaste bien las cosas?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? De seguro era de baja calidad, ¿lo compraste en la tiendita de la esquina verdad?"

"Vamos chicas, no es importante mejor… ¡brindemos por eso!"

Las chicas sonrieron mientras los hombres pedían otra ronda, sin embargo una de ellas sonrió cínicamente mientras la otra guardaba una caja en su bolsa. Después de una par de rondas más, las mujeres tuvieron que irse. Hayama se ofreció a acompañarlas así que todos salieron al mismo tiempo.

"Aw Kamijou, yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo."

"Deja de molestarme Miyagi yo…"

Kamijou se mareo un poco y se recargo en la pared, el hombre a su lado sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar. Kamijou sintió como el brazo del hombre le quemaba el cuello y sintió un calor abrumador.

"_Dios debo de estar muy borracho, tengo demasiado calor."_

Miyagi noto como el cuerpo del otro empezaba a calentarse y sonrió, cada vez lo sorprendía más cuando tomaban pero…algo hizo clic en su mente y se tenso un poco.

"No…no te preocupes, te llevare a casa Kamijou de seguro él ya te está esperando."

"Naa no lo creo…hace tiempo que no me espera."

Miyagi volteo a ver al hombre al cual cargaba y noto como una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Sin pensar mucho empezó caminar y a cantar una canción mientras que el otro hombre simplemente trataba de sostenerse para no caerse. Después de un par de cuadras llegaron al edificio, Kamijou se tumbo en el suelo durmiendo un poco mientras Miyagi trataba de recobrar el aliento.

"Kamijou… deberías de pensar en ponerte a dieta, pesas mucho."

"Sht sensei, yo no le digo cuando tiene que cortarse sus greñas."

"Aah golpe bajo ¿Dónde están tus llaves?"

"Hun…no lo recuerdo."

Kamijou cerró los ojos mientras que Miyagi se agachaba a su altura y empezaba a revisar los bolsillos del hombre dormido.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

Miyagi se levanto y vio detrás de él a Nowaki tenía la bata colgada en su mochila y sudaba un poco.

"Saliste lo más rápido para llegar a tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Suelte a Hiro-san."

"Tranquilo Nowa-chan, solamente estaba buscando las llaves pero ahora que estas aquí lo dejo a tu cuidado."

Miyagi tomo su maletín y dio una reverencia dándose la vuelta. Nowaki volteo a la puerta y se topo con Kamijou recostado en el suelo respirando agitadamente, se acerco a él y puso su mano para medirle la temperatura pero en esos momentos el hombre abrió los ojos recorriéndose un poco.

"¿Qué-que crees que haces?"

"Hiro-san solamente tomaba tu temperatura."

"Estoy bien Nowaki, entremos."

Nowaki asintió, tomo el maletín del maestro y abrió la puerta. Después lo tomo de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero él hombre se soltó rápidamente de su agarre. Después Kamijou camino tambaleándose hasta entrar al departamento y se sentó en el sillón. Nowaki dejo las cosas en la mesa y camino hacia el maestro. Este seguía respirando agitadamente y había un notorio sonrojo en su cara.

"_Dios mío que calor, cada vez que alguien me toca siento como si me estuviera quemando."_

"Hiro-san ¿Estas bien?"

"S-si…no espera, no te acerques."

El menor se había estado recorriendo hasta llegar a su lado acorralándolo contra un cojín, trato de levantarse pero en eso sintió como el cuerpo del otro estaba demasiado cerca de él. El calor volvió a llenarlo nuevamente y en eso sintió como la mano del menor acariciaba su mejilla.

"Hiro-san estos días eh estado muy ocupado y no hemos tenido tiempo para vernos."

"Ya tendremos tiempo Nowaki."

"Pero Hiro-san."

"Iré a bañarme."

El maestro intento levantarse pero camino tropezándose un poco, Nowaki camino a su lado y alcanzo a detenerlo justo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse. El maestro lo empujo y después se detuvo con la perilla de la puerta.

"No te me acerques, quédate ahí y no te me acerques"

"¿Qué pasa Hiro-san?"

"Ya me escuchaste, aléjate de mí."

"¡No!"

Nowaki aprisiono al maestro contra la pared, puso su pierna entre las del maestro y una de sus manos en la cadera del otro. Kamijou sintió como el calor empezaba a consumirlo, en cada lugar que el otro tocaba quemaba su piel. Intentó alejarse pero solamente logro que el agarre fuera más fuerte aumentando el calor.

"Nowaki es en serio, aléjate."

"¿Por qué? Sé que te gusta Hiro-san."

La mano de la cadera empezó a moverse dentro de los pantalones del maestro desabrochándolos. Kamijou aprovecho que el agarre se había hecho más débil y corrió de nuevo hacia el sillón. El celular de maestro brillo en el suelo y Nowaki contesto molesto.

"Diga."

"Oh Nowa-chan, hay algo que había olvidado decirte. Kamijou comió un chocolate que tenía un rico y delicioso afrodisiaco sabor a fresa. ¡Por cierto! Dile que mañana no tiene que ir a trabajar ¿quieres? Bueno eso es todo."

El maestro colgó al otro lado mientras que Nowaki cerró el aparato y lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina. Entro al cuarto buscando al moreno y lo encontró sentado en el suelo al lado del sillón abrazándose a sí mismo. Llego a su lado y lo abrazo, esquivando antes una patada que iba directo a su cara.

"¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!"

"Estas muy caliente, ¿verdad Hiro-san?"

El menor acerco a su cara besándolo, haciendo que el otro abriera la boca para empezar con una lucha de lenguas. Kamijou intento zafarse nuevamente pero sus brazos dejaron de responderle y acariciaban el cabello del chico.

"No te preocupes Hiro-san, yo calmare tu calor."

Nowaki volvió a besar al moreno mientras este por fin dejo de forcejear. Las manos del menor viajaron por todo el pecho del otro mientras se seguían besando. Finalmente se separaron y Nowaki empezó a besar el pecho del maestro, solo dios sabe en qué momento le quito la camiseta. Kamijou ya estaba duro desde hacía mucho tiempo y empezaba a dolerle la presión de su pantalón. Bajo sus manos para quitarse su ropa sin embargo el otro lo detuvo.

"Aun no Hiro-san."

Nowaki lo ayudo a levantarse, sin embargo el maestro iba tambaleándose y tenían que detenerse. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación y Nowaki empujo al maestro a la cama. Mientras el moreno trataba de recobrar el aliento el menor se fue quitando la ropa mientras que el otro intento hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido nuevamente.

"¡Nowaki!"

El menor no hablo, sin embargo se subió a la cama a gatas hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo del maestro. Lentamente empezó a recorrer el cuerpo debajo de él con beso hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. El moreno estaba sonrojado, respiraba agitadamente y aun tenía un enorme problema entre sus piernas.

El menor masajeo el miembro del otro sobre la ropa haciendo que este empezara a retorcerse debajo de él. Por fin sus ropas fueron removidas y Nowaki siguió masajeándolo causando que el maestro gimiera varias veces. Soltó el miembro del maestro y lo beso nuevamente, Kamijou dio un rugido de molestia mientras Nowaki sonreía. Sin previo aviso, Nowaki devoro el miembro del maestro obteniendo un sonoro gemido, el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Mientras el maestro trataba de recobrar el aliento Nowaki empezó a succionar y lamer haciendo que los gemidos se escucharan nuevamente. El moreno detuvo al mayor y lo jaló para besarlo nuevamente, al separarse Nowaki acaricio el rostro del mayor y empezó a morder su oreja.

"Dime que me deseas Hiro-san."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Dímelo."

"Aah…Nowa…ki… yo… ¡Ah!"

"¿Si?"

"Nowaki…déjame tenerte."

El menor se detuvo y observo al otro detenidamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los gemidos que soltaba eran cada vez más sonoros y sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello.

"Lo siento Hiro-san, pero eso es algo en lo que nunca voy a ceder."

Nowaki beso nuevamente al maestro quitándole el aliento y después empezó a hacerle un chupetón en el cuello mientras con una mano lo masajeaba nuevamente, minutos después el maestro se vino de nuevo. El moreno se sentía cansado, satisfecho y también aun seguía excitado.

"Nowaki ya no…por favor…te deseo."

El menor sonrió y lo beso de nuevo, pero esta vez más lentamente. Llevo uno de sus dedos a la entrada del maestro y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo mientras el moreno seguía gimiendo. Introdujo otro dedo moviéndolo en círculos y después otro.

"Nowaki…ah… ¡Nowaki!"

"Ya no te hare esperar Hiro-san."

Kamijou jalo una almohada y el otro la puso debajo de sus caderas sacando los dedos y después fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro. Nowaki sentía como las paredes del mayor lo aprisionaban.

"Ah Hiro-san es tan…estrecho."

"Hun… ¡Ah!"

Las embestidas empezaron, primero con un compas que ambos trataban de mantener pero Nowaki empezó a ir más rápido y el mayor ya no pudo seguirle el paso. Una mano fue de nuevo a su miembro, Kamijou empezó a arquear la espalda abrazando al menor mientras este nuevamente mordía su oreja.

"Yo voy a…"

"Hiro-san te amo."

"¡Ah! Nowaki yo…"

Antes de poder terminar de hablar ambos se vinieron juntos. Nowaki se separo un poco para observar el rostro del maestro mientras este trataba de tranquilizarse un poco. Kamijou tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos y lo beso tranquilamente. Moviéndose con cuidado se metieron entre las sabanas, el moreno se acurruco contra el otro. Rara vez se comportaba así y Nowaki no tenía ninguna queja. Poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos.

"Nowaki…te amo."

PtpT

Aparte de la enorme resaca que sentía, le dolía a horrores la espalda. Las nauseas ya habían desaparecido pero aun así le dolía mucho la cabeza y para colmo no se había podido levantar en todo el día y el culpable no se veía por ningún lado.

"Ese tonto… ¿Dónde está?"

Escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría y cerraba rápidamente y después de unos pasos Nowaki estaba parado frente a él con un portavasos y una bolsa café.

"Hiro-san Buenos días."

"Buenos días… Nowaki yo ayer…lo siento."

"¿eh? No hay de que disculparse Hiro-san, después de todo por mi culpa le duele la espalda."

"¡No digo por eso idiota!...Yo…bueno…"

El menor comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, le sonrió y lo beso rápidamente para después sentarse a su lado y darle uno de los cafés que traía. Kamijou se quedó quieto un momento y después se dejo caer un poco sobre el hombro del menor, Nowaki volteo a verlo.

"No me veas idiota, ¡voltéate!"

El menor obedeció y empezó a beber de su café mientras el moreno aun seguía recargado en él.

"Yo…te extraño, Nowaki"

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato, comprendiéndose. Nowaki recargo su cabeza en la cabeza del maestro.

"Y lo de ayer bueno…no era mi intención tratarte así."

"Lo sé Hiro-san, comiste un chocolate con afrodisiaco."

"… ¡lo sabía! Ese sabor no era normal para un chocolate."

Nowaki tomo el rostro del mayor en sus manos y beso su frente mientras el otro se sonrojaba.

"No te preocupes, pronto serán vacaciones así que nos iremos a algún lugar los 2 solos."

"¿Qué? Pero el trabajo."

"Ya todo está arreglado Hiro-san…por cierto, ¿tienes el número de las maestras con las que saliste ayer? Quiero pedirles algo"

Nowaki termino con un par de cojines en la cabeza, afortunadamente el café se salvo y ahora Oni no Kamijou comía el contenido de la bolsa café. Nowaki abrazo al maestro por detrás mientras este seguía comiendo cómodamente.

"No puedo esperar para las vacaciones."

.

.

.

Ese fue Egoist, en lo personal quede satisfecha con este cap. Nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja ¡que me encanta! Pero espero que todo saliera como esperaba.

Hiro-san me quedo un poco…dulce jeje, pero qué demonios no hará daño que sea así de vez en cuando.

Aunque creo que los personajes no me quedaron OOC, en fin. Espero que les guste y pues, solo queda Terrorist. Háganme saber si les gusta, gracias por leer.


	3. Terrorist

~Terrorist~

El profesor Miyagi se encontraba realmente aburrido en su oficina. Su compañero estaba dando clases y no tenía ganas de ponerse a trabajar así que se encontraba tonteando en la habitación con un cigarrillo en su mano. Últimamente todo a su alrededor le resultaba muy aburrido, ni siquiera cuando regresaba a su casa podía entretener se con Shinobu ya que el chico estaba en exámenes. A pesar de que para el menor eso no era ningún problema, no podía evitar sentir que era necesario hacerse a un lado y dejarlo solo para que estudiara.

No es como si se la pasaran las 24/7 juntos de todas formas. Aunque ya vivían juntos, él prefería tener su propia habitación cosa que a Shinobu-chin no le pareció gracioso en absoluto. Aunque el chico siempre aparecía acostado a su lado a mitad de la noche. Soltó el humo de su boca y se sentó en su escritorio.

"Deje de suspirar como adolescente enamorada y mejor póngase a hacer su trabajo profesor."

Hiroki cerró la puerta después de entrar a la habitación.

"Estaba esperándote Honey, ¿pensaste en mi mientras dabas clase?"

"Si, si como usted diga."

Hiroki dejo su libro en su escritorio y después camino hacia el sillón abriendo su maletín.

"Regresaste justo para la hora del almuerzo. ¿Es eso una indirecta? "

"… ¿Quiere que le aviente un libro a la cara?"

"No, no como crees. Mejor dime ¿Qué vamos a comer?"

"No sé de qué sabor compro su ramen instantáneo hoy."

"Deberías de prepararme el almuerzo, no eres un buen compañero de trabajo."

Hiroki ignoro el comentario y saco su bento de su maletín. Cuando lo abrió vio una nota y la leyó.

"Parece que hoy esta de suerte profesor."

Metió de nuevo la mano al maletín para sacar otra caja de bento y se la dio al profesor.

"¿Y esto?"

"Nowaki dice que es para agradecer su ayuda la otra noche."

Miyagi recordó al pobre Hiroki tambaleándose presa del alcohol y un poco de afrodisiaco. Sonrió y abrió su caja de bento. Cuando termino con el contenido se dio cuenta de que también había un par de chocolates envueltos en la servilleta.

"Valla, me agradece con un par de chocolates."

"Tiene suerte a mi ni siquiera me dio postre."

"No te preocupes Kamijou, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti."

"Déjese de tonterías y póngase a trabajar."

El día transcurrió tranquilo y cuando las clases terminaron se quedaron a trabajar un rato más en la oficina. Kamijou se despidió temprano llevándose unas cuantas hojas para adelantar trabajo en casa pero Miyagi prefirió quedarse. Después de todo, estaría aburrido en su departamento ya que Shinobu había quedado para reunirse con unos compañeros a estudiar.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando salió de la universidad. Metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y se dio cuenta de que había guardado el par de chocolates. Sonrió y abrió uno mirándolo detenidamente, incluso lo olfateo un poco pero por donde lo viera era un simple chocolate. Encogiéndose de hombros se lo llevo a la boca y camino hacia su edificio, ya se las arreglaría si algo pasaba.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta que el estudiante aun no regresaba. Dejo su maletín en la entrada y camino hacia el refrigerador, abrió una cerveza y después se acomodo en el sillón encendiendo el televisor. Realmente no veía el aparato pero el ruido lo distraía un poco. Saco el otro chocolate y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

"Ya paso un rato desde que me comí el chocolate y me siento bien así que…no creo que tengan nada adentro."

Observo el chocolate de nuevo y en eso escucho la puerta abrirse.

"Por eso detesto los grupos de estudio."

"Bienvenido Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu se sonrojo un poco y camino hacia él después de dejar su mochila en el sillón.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un chocolate que me regalaron en el almuerzo."

"De nuevo chocolates."

"¿Eh?"

"Una compañera llevo una bolsa con chocolates diciendo que quería que jugáramos un juego de comer chocolates."

"No me digas que… ¿comiste alguno?"

"No quería pero no tuve opción. Cuando me iba tire el chocolate a la basura, de verdad no me gustan ese tipo de dulces baratos."

"Hum, quien diría que ser un niño malcriado te salvaría."

"¡Yo no soy un niño malcriado!"

"¿Y que tipo de chocolates te gustan?"

"No me gustan ningún tipo en especial."

"…tienes razón, no eres un niño malcriado."

"¡!"

El chico se puso rojo y el maestro sonrió sentándose en el sillón. Minutos después Shinobu se sentó a su lado. El escritor aun jugueteaba con el chocolate en la mano llamando la atención del chico.

"¿Por qué no te lo comes?"

"¿Hum? Bueno…no estoy seguro de querer comerlo."

"Entonces dámelo, así sabré si me gustan ese tipo de chocolates."

"Pero solamente me queda uno."

El maestro abrió el chocolate y se lo llevo a la boca mientras que Shinobu solamente frunció el ceño. Después se acerco a él y tomándolo de la cara lo obligo a voltearse para besarlo. El maestro se sorprendió un poco y sintió como la lengua del chico le arrebataba el chocolate de la boca. Cuando se dio cuenta le robo de nuevo el chocolate, pero la lengua del otro siguió luchando. Finalmente el chocolate se derritió en sus bocas y tuvieron que separarse.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Pensé que lo mejor era compartir el chocolate."

"Podíamos haberlo cortado o algo así."

El chico lo ignoro y se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina. Miyagi volteo a verlo notando sus orejas completamente rojas. El chico iba perdiendo la timidez poco a poco robándole algunos besos, tomando su mano e incluso durmiendo con él pero cuando se daba cuenta se sonrojaba de aquella manera que tanto le gustaba.

Shinobu empezó a sacar algunos recipientes del refrigerador para la cena. Miyagi decidió ayudarle un poco ya que realmente quería cenar algo comestible. Shinobu se quedo parado en el refrigerador decidiendo que cosa calentar cuando de repente empezó a sentir mucho calor. Era extraño sentir calor aun con el aire del refrigerador en frente de él. Volteo a ver a Miyagi y vio como estaba frente a la estufa calentando algo, una pequeña gota de sudor corría por su cuello.

"Miyagi, ¿tienes calor?"

"Estoy frente a la estufa Shinobu-chin, sería extraño no sentir calor."

Le resto importancia al asunto y saco un recipiente azul. Por otra parte, Miyagi empezó a preocuparse un poco. Era cierto, estaba frente a la estufa y podía sentir un poco de calor a causa del fuero pero no tanto como para sudar. Estaba caliente, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a demandar atención pero él se rehusaba a dársela. Sabía muy bien que aquella sensación solamente prevenía del afrodisiaco así que, tenía que calmarse.

Shinobu trataba de enfocarse en calentar la comida, pero con tanto calor empezaba a sentirse abrumado. Se alejo un poco de la cocina y decidió quitarse la camiseta que llevaba encima tirándola sobre el sillón. Regreso de nuevo a la habitación y continúo con su tarea.

"Puedes pasarme la- ¡waaah! ¿¡Shinobu-chin que haces desnudo en la cocina!?"

"¡No estoy desnudo pervertido! Es solo que tenía mucho calor."

El estudiante saco unos platos de los estantes, obviamente con un enorme sonrojo en la cara, mientras que el profesor no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Podía ver algunas gotas caer por el torso desnudo del chico. Trago fuertemente e intento desviar la mirada, de verdad que lo intento pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Shinobu saco dos platos y se acerco a un cajón para sacar los palillos cuando noto la mirada de Miyagi.

"… ¿Pasa algo?".- el estudiante volteo a ver al maestro pero este se volteo rápidamente.

"Aah ya casi esta lista listo esto."

El maestro empezó a tararear una cancioncilla mientras que Shinobu lo miraba detenidamente. El maestro también estaba un poco rojo a causa del calor que sentía por el fuego y sonreía tontamente intentando concentrarse. Trago en seco cuando el maestro paso la mano sobre su cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás dándole un look que nunca había visto.

"Sumamente atractivo."

El rostro del estudiante se torno completamente rojo cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta y lo peor, Miyagi lo había escuchado. Sin embargo el maestro no dijo nada. Simplemente volteo a verlo y después se volteo a continuar calentando la comida. Finalmente la cena estaba lista y se sentaron a la mesa. Shinobu probó un poco y decidió ponerle salsa soya pero Miyagi tuvo la misma idea y sus dedos se tocaron encima de la tapa.

"Le hace falta soya."

"Si…al mío también."

Pero aun así ninguno quito la mano. Shinobu giro un poco la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro, la mirada del mayor empezaba a incomodarlo. Sentía como era observado de arriba abajo varias veces y esto solamente aumentaba el sonrojo en su rostro.

"Aah demonios, ven acá."

Segundos después el estudiante estaba sentado en el regazo del maestro mientras este besaba su cuello. Todo sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Las manos no estaban quietas, viajaban por su cuerpo lentamente haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda. Además de sentir como su cuerpo cada vez se calentaba más. El maestro dejo de chupar su cuello viendo la marca que había dejado. Se quedo quieto un momento y luego se recargo en el hombro del chico.

"Nunca antes había atacado a nadie así."

Shinobu trato de normalizar su respiración pero las manos del maestro empezaron a moverse lentamente paseándose por su pecho desnudo.

"Te sientes caliente, ¿verdad Shinobu?"

"…Si."

"Y en donde te toco te quema la piel."

Asintió moviendo la cabeza y Miyagi dibujo una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Shinobu se movió hacia atrás pegando más sus cuerpos. El maestro siguió dejando un par de chupetones en el cuello del chico mientras él simplemente gemía. Dio un brinco al sentir las manos del maestro sobre su miembro masajeándolo.

"Shinobu-chin está feliz de verme."

El mayor rio un poco moviéndose más rápido. Shinobu trato, en vano, de ocultar sus gemidos sin conseguirlo. Sentía el doble de lo que sentía normalmente, cada caricia le queman la piel y las lamidas juguetonas no eran nada mas un una gran tortura. Por eso, cada que Miyagi mordisqueaba su cuello daba un ligero brinco hacia atrás haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con el cuerpo del maestro. Con cada movimiento que hacían sus cuerpos se frotaran más y el mayor podían sentirlo en su miembro.

"Creo que... estamos en las mismas condiciones."- beso nuevamente al chico y luego lo ayudo a levantarse.- "¿Sabes lo que es un afrodisiaco?"

El chico se sonrojo nuevamente y asintió moviendo la cabeza. Miyagi lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia su recamara. Una vez que entraron Miyagi se sentó en la cama y Shinobu se quedo parado enfrente de él.

"No hay que ocultarlo, tenemos un problema entre las piernas. Tienes 2 opciones: te ayudo a deshacerte de ese problema o nos damos una buena ducha fría y continuas con tu tarea."

"¿Crees que elegiría la segunda opción?"-el chico cerro las manos en puños fuertemente.

"Bueno... tienes responsabilidades escolares que cumplir así que no quiero quitarte tu tiempo."

"¡¿Es por eso que me has estado evitando estos días?!"

El chico estallo gritando, se abalanzo sobre el maestro dejando lo debajo de él. Miyagi no supo que decir, podía sentir el cuerpo del chico sobre si y su respiración a una distancia peligrosa. Si no se separaban ahora, temía perder el autocontrol como lo había perdido hace unos minutos.

"No te estoy evitando, un universitario saludable necesita de tiempo para si mismo."

"Yo no necesito tiempo para mi, quiero tener más tiempo para nosotros."

"Mira Shinobu entiendo que quieras dejar tus responsabilidades de lado y divertirte un rato pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas por mi culpa."

"Yo no quiero divertirme."

"Sé que lo nuestro es serio, pero no por eso-"

El chico lo callo dándole un apasionado beso. Miyagi intento zafarse pero una mordida en su labio inferior lo sorprendió y le quito la idea de la cabeza. Ahora lo único que quería era tenerlo debajo de él. El chico se separo y al hacerlo paso su lengua sobre sus labios.

"Dios mío, esto debe ser karma por todas las veces que moleste a Kamijou."

"Siempre termino todos mis deberes antes de llegar. Solamente deberías de centrarte en mi cuando estemos en casa."

El maestro no lo soporto mas, de un movimiento rápido jalo al chico y lo acostó en la cama.

"Me estas dejando sin pretextos."

"Bien."

El chico sonrió y lo beso de nuevo. Esta vez el maestro no se resistió, sino que pasó su lengua alrededor de la boca del otro mientras que la otra lengua hacia lo mismo en la suya. Las manos del chico empezaron a desabrocharle la camiseta torpemente, estaba perdiendo el aliento rápidamente. Se separaron para poder respirar un poco pero sus manos aun seguían en constante movimiento paseándose alrededor de sus cuerpos. Sin que Miyagi se diera cuenta Shinobu lo acostó de nuevo debajo de él. El maestro se sorprendió un poco pero dejo que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera.

Shinobu empezó a besar el cuello del maestro moviendo la ropa que le estorbaba. Intentaba centrarse en su tarea pero de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada hacia arriba para encontrar la de su amante. Miyagi estaba disfrutando al ver al estudiante con aquella cara sonrojada dispuesto a complacerlo. Le recordó la primera vez que le dijo que lo hiciera con él aunque, esta vez ya tenía mas experiencia. Una mano traviesa en su entrepierna lo llevo de vuelta a la realidad para ver como el chico empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón.

"Eso no es necesario."

"Quiero hacerlo."

"No, esta bien así Shinobu."

"Voy a hacerlo."

Ignorándolo, el chico desabrocho por completo el pantalón del maestro y lo bajo junto con la ropa interior para liberar el miembro del maestro. Al contrario de lo que decía, Miyagi de verdad estaba disfrutando pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Primero, el chico tomo el miembro con las manos masajeando un poco y el maestro sonrió cuando le lanzo una mirada. Se dio cuenta de que para complacerlo necesitaría hacerlo mejor. Se hinco lentamente frente al maestro y después dio una lamida lenta. Miyagi soló abrió la boca dejando escapar un gemido haciendo que el estudiante sonriera. Acomodándose continuo con su tarea hasta notar que el miembro del maestro estaba temblando un poco. En eso sintió como el maestro se sentaba y lo tomaba de los hombros.

"Recuéstate."

"¿Eh?"

"Yo también lo haré."

Miyagi empezó a desnudarse por completo y el estudiante lo imito. Una vez estuvieron desnudos el maestro aprovecho que el chico estaba distraído y lo beso recostando lo en la cama. Cuando se separaron, el mayor se dio la vuelta y se dirigió gateando a la entrepierna del chico. Shinobu se sentía más que acalorado, pero se alegraba de saber que el otro se sentía de la misma forma. Así no se sentía tan avergonzado. Sintió como el maestro empezaba a masajear su miembro haciendo que soltara varios gemidos. Escucho una risita por parte del otro y frunció el ceño. Se movió hacia el miembro del maestro y lo engullo por completo. Noto como su cuerpo temblaba un poco y se sintió complacido. Miyagi sonrió e hizo lo mismo con el miembro del chico, sin embargo también empezó a pasar sus manos traviesamente alrededor de las piernas del chico.

"Ah...Mi-Miyagi"

El aludido sonrió y continuo con su trabajo, Shinobu había tenido que remplazar su boca con sus manos pero había empezado a moverlas intercalando el ritmo notando que el maestro movía su cadera. Empezó a mover las manos más y más rápido pero después volvía a moverlas despacio.

"Shinobu espera..."

El chico noto como un líquido empezaba a salir y siguió moviéndose mas rápido, el maestro mordió su labio inferior tratando de acallar sus gemidos hasta que no puedo aguantar más y se vino en su mano. Shinobu estaba orgulloso de si mismo mientras sentía que la respiración del maestro se iba normalizando. Pero dio un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió la lengua del otro pasearse por su longitud. No tardo en meterlo a la boca nuevamente y también masajeo la entrada del chico con uno de sus dedos.

"Huum.."

Empezó a mover su cadera embistiendo en la boca del otro. Miyagi introdujo otros dos dedos mientras los movía en círculos. Shinobu intento alejarlo empujando su cabeza con sus manos.

"N-no Miyagi espera… ¡ah!"

El maestro lo ignoro y empezó a moverse más rápidamente. Sin poderlo evitar, el chico se vino en su boca temblando. Se recostaron en la cama mientras intentaban que su respiración se normalizara. Miyagi volteo a ver al chico notando como este lo veía sonriendo. Paseo su mano por sus cabellos acomodándolo hacia atrás.

"¿Eso…es todo?"-pregunto esperanzado.

No pudo evitar reía abiertamente.-"Eres todo un pequeño pervertido Shinobu-chin."

El chico se molesto y después se acomodó en cuatro patas. Beso uno de los hombros del maestro y se acomodó encima de él.-"De quien crees que lo aprendí."

Con sus manos acomodo el miembro del maestro, aun erecto, en su entrada. Poco a poco fue bajando penetrándose lentamente. Cuando finalmente estuvo adentro por completo ambos respiraron agitadamente. Miyagi empezó a masajear el miembro del chico mientras este se acostumbraba a tenerlo adentro de él. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando empezó a moverse de arriba abajo.

Mantenía un ritmo lento pero profundo. Gemía cada vez que entraba y el maestro detenía sus gemidos mordiendo sus labios. En eso vio como el chico sonreía y dejaba de moverse.

"¿Pasa algo Shinobu?"

"Pensé que…tal vez… ya no me querías."

El maestro se sentó acomodando al chico entre sus piernas sin salir de él. Lo volteo a ver a la cara y acaricio su mejilla.

"¿Por qué pensaste esa tontería?"

"Bueno es que…"-se sonrojo un poco pero siguió hablando.-"Cuando llegabas a casa ni siquiera me tocabas y cuando nos besamos o hacemos algo como esto es porque yo lo inicio."

El maestro había estado conformándose con lo que Shinobu le pidiera. No quería acaparar su tiempo de ninguna manera. Sabía que la época de estudiante es muy valiosa e importante y no quería privar al chico de eso con sus exigencias. Pero no se había dado cuenta de la enorme distancia que estaba creando entre ellos. Si no fuera porque el chico es muy insistente, estaba seguro que su relación habría terminado igual que su matrimonio. Y no quería terminar de esa manera con Shinobu, quería tenerlo aun más tiempo a su lado.

"Estaba dándote tú espacio Shinobu. Quiero que experimentes muchas cosas y no que te obsesiones conmigo."-el maestro le sonrió.-"Aunque creo que eso no es lo que tú quieres."

El chico negó con la cabeza y se inclino para besarlo.-"Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, como ahora."

"¿Quieres tenerme dentro de ti en todo momento?"-inclino al chico recostándolo en la cama.-"Eres un pervertido."

Shinobu sonrió y jalo la cabeza del maestro para besarlo de nuevo. El beso empezó a volverse más ardiente mientras que sus caderas empezaron a moverse. Mientras el chico gemía, el maestro le hacia varias marcas en el cuello y los hombros dejando la zona roja.

"Ahm Miyagi…"-el chico se colgó un poco de su cuello y le hablo al oído.-"¡Más!"

"Tus deseos son ordenes…Shinobu."

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas. Shinobu no paraba de gemir y desde hace rato Miyagi había decidido dejar de intentar acallar sus propios gemidos. El maestro se detuvo y acomodo la pierna del chico sobre su hombro cambiando el ángulo para entrar más profundo dentro de él. Shinobu gimió ante la sorpresa y al sentir la lengua del maestro pasearse por su pierna.

Las embestidas eran rápidas y después se hacían lentas dándoles un respiro a ambos. Finalmente Miyagi decidió que quería sentir al chico temblar dejado de él y empezó con un movimiento más fuerte y profundo que antes. Una de sus manos atrapo el miembro del chico y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que las embestidas.

"¡Miyagi! ¡Miyagi!"

Era todo un placer escuchar al chico pronunciar su nombre con tanto deseo en la voz. Sintió como el cuerpo del chico empezaba a temblar y con un último grito llego al orgasmo. El maestro siguió moviéndose notando como las paredes internas lo apretaban fuertemente y llegó al límite cayendo sobre el cuerpo del chico.

Shinobu abrazo fuertemente al maestro y solamente aflojo el agarre para poder besarse. Se quedaron unos momentos así hasta que el maestro se levanto y salió del chico.

"¿Estas listo para el segundo round?"

Shinobu rio y se levanto para estar a su altura y besarlo de nuevo.

Cuando Miyagi despertó, al día siguiente, se alegraba de no tener que ir al trabajo. Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Las sabanas de la cama estaban puestas a la mitad y la otra estaba en el suelo, había ropa tirada por todas partes y… ¿esa era su lámpara de noche? Hizo memoria y recordó que la cama no había sido el único lugar donde habían decidido…ahm, hacer sus demostraciones de afecto.

Volteo a su lado de la cama y vio al chico dormido con el cuerpo lleno de chupetones y mordidas. Dio un enorme suspiro y volvió a acostarse de nuevo atrapándolo en sus brazos. Si el chico quería que estuviera encima de él a cada momento lo estaría. Felizmente complacería a su pequeño terrorista.

.

.

.

The End!

Por fin termine esta pequeña serie de capítulos con la temática de Mix mix chocolate. Siento que este capitulo en especial me quedo un poco más…ardiente de lo usual jeje. Supongo que tiene que ver a que mi mente se ha estado pervirtiendo más con el paso del tiempo. Pero mientras les guste, me doy por servida.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Ale-chan227 por recordarme ni enooorme retrasó, 1 año, para subir este cap. Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicaron su tiempito para leer esta mini serie y comentar y a los que solamente lo leyeron también. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo la escritura :D

PD. Aun no estoy segura se hacer uno de Mistake… ya veremos que dice el tiempo. Por ahora la serie esta oficialmente terminada :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
